The Silencer's Tenshi
by Dark Moon Rising
Summary: TrowaSerena fic. Serena has problems with Darien and needs help. But will she let Trowa help her and accept his love? COMPLETE
1. Why?

Okay, this is going to be my first fic minna, so, don't be too harsh. Remember to please review. It's the only way I know what you thing of my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters. * Why don't you look surprised? *  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"Why do you let him do that to you?"  
  
Serena's head snapped up as a gasp escaped her lips, but a smile soon took form there. It seemed almost out of place in her tear-streaked face, but at the same time natural. The look of someone who smiles all the time, so the boy knew that it was the tears that were out of place in his angel's face.  
  
"Trowa, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I would think the answer would have been obvious. I was looking for you. Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
Trowa knelt down next to Serena and brushed a tear off her face. He hated to see her like this, hated the man who made her like his.  
  
"Why do you let him do that to your? You deserve better and he doesn't deserve you if he can't see that."  
  
"Because I love him, Trowa." She looked down missing his flinch at her words, and then she continued. "I want him to be happy, and I can't give him what he needs. He has to get it from other people….other women. It isn't his fault that I can't satisfy him, can't fulfill his needs. He's a man with a man's needs, and I can't meet them. I would if I could, but whenever he gets too close, I still get flashbacks of that night."  
  
Trowa knew exactly what night she was referring to. The night Darien had taken her innocence in the most brutal way her mind had known of. Rape. An ugly word, an ugly process, but that's what it had been. Serena had forgive him after he had cried and begged forgiveness, but Trowa had seen the look in Darien's eyes, knew he wasn't sorry. Darien had gotten off on it. It had excited him to overpower Serena, to see her tears, hear her screams, leave the bruises on her tender flesh. It had made Trowa sick to realize that.  
  
Serena had run to him, cried in his arms, and slept there when grief had overcome her. The fact that she had come to him still surprised Trowa. Why not Heero, her avenger? Or Wufei, her protector? Quatre would have cried with her, so, why no him? And Duo would have fussed over her and made her feel safe, so, why no Duo? Trowa hadn't thought she had realized the way he protected her, even in the shadows, the way he had silently supported her, the way he had tried to overcome his nature to comfort her. But it appeared she had.  
  
"Trowa? Hey, Trowa, are you okay?" Serena poked him while questioning him, breaking his reverie.  
  
"I'm good, Tenshi."  
  
A pretty blush stained her face at his words. To her it was a compliment; to him it was a truth.  
  
"You're too good to me, my Silencer."  
  
"No one could ever be too good to you, Rena."  
  
And deep in his heart, Trowa knew the truth of his words. He only had to make her see the truth in them as well. 


	2. That Night

Minna, this is a very intense chapter so I caution some of my readers. One other thing: Please review.  
  
Serena: 17  
  
G-Boys: 17  
  
Darien: 21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters. If you sue me, you won't get that much. I have exactly $2 to my name.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"Well, look at what we have here."  
  
Trowa turned and was looking into the midnight blue eyes of none other than Darien Shields. It was 3 days after his talk with Serena, and he was still trying to cool off. What better way to release anger than physical exercise? Trowa had been in the gym for 2 hours trying to release some stress and think.  
  
"Shields."  
  
"Barton. I heard you were comforting my girl a few days ago."  
  
"So what if I was?"  
  
"Leaver her alone. Serena belongs to me, not you, never you. I know you want her. I can see it in your eyes, but you can't have her. She belongs to me and always will."  
  
"You can't own her. She's a person, not an object for your amusement."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. She is for my amusement. I can play with her mind, heart, and body whenever I want. And how much I enjoyed playing with her body, all of that creamy, white, tender flesh. It's mine to do with what I want, when I want."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
Darien's laughter was slow, mocking, and amused. Trowa's eyes hardened like stone and would have looked like twin emeralds if the second eye could have been seen. His hands curled to keep him from striking out at the man he hated.  
  
"But I do mean it. You know that I do. You know, I still remember the night I took her. Shall I tell you abut it? I suppose so, even if it is just to see the look on you face. When I ripped her clothes off, I saw the sexiest little body. It was creamy, flawless. So easily bruised when I squeezed her breasts. I saw my fingerprints on her tits and it enforced what I already knew. Serena was mine and, I had to make her see that. So, I tasted her nipple. She screamed when I bit it. The combination of her scream and her blood seeping out was unbelievably erotic."  
  
By then, Trowa was seeing red. The only thing keeping him from killing Darien right there was the fact that Serena wouldn't forgive him.  
  
"I liked the sound of her scream, I knew that I was in charge, and she had sins to pay for. All of that time she spent with you or any of the other little losers. I flipped her and put her over one of my knees so her face was right where I wanted it. I made her suck me off while I spanked her soft rounded cheeks. You should have seen it: her face buried in my lap, her mouth sucking me while I beat her butt red like a cherry, making tears run down her cheeks, and screams come out muffled by my body."  
  
Trowa felt tears gathering in his eyes. It was unbelievable to him the amount of humiliation his tenshi had endured. Darien just went on with the horrific tale.  
  
"I pulled her off before I came. I wanted to spill into her. I handcuffed her hands around the leg of the table and spread her legs. I drove into her and she screamed and screamed and screamed, begging me to stop. It just made my dick harder. I moved faster, harder into her little body. I pinched her nipples so hard my fingers hurt and told her what a pretty little whore she was while I pounded into her. Then I came, spilling my seed into her body. It had been the best sex of my life. She had been so tight that she drove me wild. It was like a stallion mounting his mare. And I will do it again, harder, because I own her."  
  
Trowa was reaching for Darien. He had calmly decided that he was going to kill the little rapist when a sob came from behind the corner. Serena came out. She had heard the whole thing.  
  
"You own me??!!?? I loved you and this is how you think of me. You perverted maniac. You liked my screams, my tears, my blood. It excited you. That is too sick for me to even imagine."  
  
"Babe, it wasn't like that…."  
  
Darien came up to Serena and tried to enfold her in his embrace. But she moved towards Trowa for protection.  
  
"Don't touch me, Darien, ever again. We are over. I can't believe, I just can't see how you became such a monster."  
  
Darien reached for Serena, but Trowa blocked his path. The next instant, Darien was sent sprawling.  
  
"If you ever come near her again, I will kill you."  
  
With that Trowa and Serena left Darien to his broken nose. 


	3. Comfort

Hey Minna!!! I got a review!!! My very first one!!! *Cheers* A big thank you to moon-bunny-87. You made my day. *HUGS*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters. That's too bad b/c I'd love to have the G-boys. *Aren't they all sooooo awesome???!!!???*  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"Tenshi, are you okay?" The soft inquiry came out before Trowa could stop it. That's smooth, Trowa, just ask her a stupid question. Just hurt her some more. Of coarse she isn't okay.  
  
"I'm fine, my Silencer, just still hurt. I loved him and all he wanted to do was hurt me, use me. I don't understand why. Why couldn't he love me, Trowa? All I wanted was for him to love me like I love him. Maybe I'm not good enough for anyone to love." With that said, Serena broke into tears. Not wails, but soft tears that flowed down her cheeks like rivers. Harsh sobs shook her small frame. The sight before him broke Trowa's heart. In that instant, Trowa vowed to pay Darien back for the grief he caused this little angel, this being of light among unworthy people.  
  
"It's not that, never that. You deserve love more than anyone I know. You are like an angel of light come to save us. Heero would do anything for you. Wufei adores the ground you walk on even if he is a pain in the neck. Quatre couldn't live without you. And Duo is just Duo. You are like the sun that he revolves around. We love you. All of us do. It isn't you. It was Darien. He doesn't deserve you if he can try to kill your light, Tenshi."  
  
Trowa's words warmed some spot in Serena's heart. He said the words with such conviction that she knew that it couldn't be any other way. It sparked some hope in her, gave her a reason to keep going.  
  
"Thank you, Trowa. That means so much to me. More than you can know."  
  
Serena stayed with Trowa on his couch that night. She slept while her Silencer watched over her. During his vigil, Trowa came to a conclusion. He would make sure that Shields would never touch his Tenshi. But first thing is to tell the guys. Wouldn't want them to do anything to upset her. Or have them kill me for not telling them. With that thought, Trowa drifted off to sleep with his Tenshi in his arms. 


	4. Telling the Guys

Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can before I leave. Have to go visit my dad. *YUK*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters. *That really gets old after a while doesn't it??? Everyone knows I don't own them!!!*  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
That soft reply startled all of the G-boys because it had come out of Quatre Winner's mouth. He was the gentleman, the peaceful one in their group. Trowa had expected that response from Heero, not Quatre. But everyone was sharing Quatre's sentiment. They knew that Darien had to pay for what he had done to Serena.  
  
"Tenshi wouldn't want that." Trowa spoke up.  
  
"Do we look like we care, Trowa? Sometimes the Onna is too nice for her own good. This is one of those times. We need to do something."  
  
"Yeah, Trowa, that jerk hurt Rena. We can't just sit around and do nothing. We love her, too. He hurt her and he has to pay the price," Duo cried out. He stood up and started to pace because his anger had bubbled up so quickly and he needed to quiet it down.  
  
"Trowa is right." This came out of the mouth of none other than Heero Yuy. It stopped everyone because they had expected him to be the first one to jump up and hunt down Darien after hearing Trowa's tale. "We can't do anything that will upset Serena. And violence is the one thing guarantied to upset her in her present state. The only thing we can do right now is make sure that she is safe. When the time is right, we will kill Shields, but Serena is too upset at moment. It might shake her faith in us. Where is she right now, Trowa?"  
  
"She's at my apartment right now. I thought it would be the safest place for her right now," stated Trowa when he recovered from his shock. It seemed Tenshi could make even the perfect soldier speak up for her.  
  
"Are you sure that she won't go anywhere? I mean that Serena does have a habit of moving when she is upset."  
  
"Quatre, if she moves, I will give her to Yuy to keep track of."  
  
Heero, of coarse, took command of the situation.  
  
"Trowa, you watch over her. Do what you have to in order to make her feel safe. Quatre, find out what you can about our Mr. Darien Shields. Duo, you find weapons. We are going on a hunt soon, boys, and we don't want to be unprepared. Wufei, you help me. We are going to come up with a plan for a fitting punishment for Shields."  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"Tenshi, I'm home. Are you still here?" Trowa called out as he entered his apartment overlooking Tokyo Bay. He got an affirmative reply from the kitchen. When he saw her, Trowa's jaw almost dropped. His Tenshi was looking in the fridge for some food. Her cute little behind was sticking up in the air, covered only by the bottom of one of Trowa's shirts. Miles and miles of leg. The thought came unbidden to him. Yes, Tenshi definitely had lots of leg. More than enough to wrap around his hips while he… Stop you pervert! She is still having nightmares about her rape and you are having fantasies about her in your kitchen. Just great, Barton, what a hypocrite.  
  
"Silencer, you don't have anything to eat in here. An I supposed to starve all day??!!??!! Geez!!"  
  
"Of coarse not. I brought food. See." At this, he held up a bag of take out Italian food.  
  
"Trowa, tell me there are bread sticks in there. Please, tell me there are."  
  
"Only for you, my Tenshi."  
  
They ate a peaceful dinner and then cleaned up. Trowa had been lying in his bed for about an hour when the door opened and his Tenshi walked in.  
  
"Silencer? Are you awake?" Seeing his nod, Serena continued, "Can I sleep with you? It's really dark out there and…"  
  
Trowa opened his arms and Serena rushed into them. He held her again that night against his hard body while she slept and dreamed. 


	5. Afraid of Trowa?

Hey Minna! Glad you all are still reading my story. Please don't forget to review. *Smiles and bats eyelashes*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters. *DUH*  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Serena woke up to arm wrapped tightly around her and a body to her back. Panic washed over her and she started to struggle. Oh not again, please not again. Just when she was about to scream, the body next to her moved and groaned. She stilled because she knew the sound of that voice. Silencer. Relief washed over her in waves as Trowa sat up.  
  
"Tenshi, you awake?" Trowa's voice came out as a mere whisper to keep from disturbing her if she wasn't awake yet.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm awake now, Silencer." Trowa heard the break in her voice and looked over at her. She was still a little shaky from when she first woke up and had thought he was Darien.  
  
"Tenshi, what's wrong?" Strong arms pulled Serena onto his lap while tears started to seep out of the corners of her eyes.  
  
"N-nothing, Trowa." Seeing his look of disbelief, Serena decided to tell him the truth. "I just thought that you were Darien when I first woke up, and it scared me to have a guy right against me for a minute."  
  
Trowa got a frown on his face and seemed to be deep in thought for a minute and then he spoke gently to Serena. "Maybe you shouldn't sleep with me. I never want you to be afraid of me. I guess you just aren't ready to be in close proximity to a male, and maybe on a subconscious level, you are afraid of me. It might be better if you sleep in the spare bedroom from now on, Tenshi."  
  
At his words, Serena looked up and it seemed as though she had shattered inside. "You don't want me here, Trowa? I'm sorry. You were always there for me before and I just assumed that you were okay with my staying here. If you want, I'll leave." With that said, Serena started to get off the bed to get her stuff. Like lightning, Trowa's hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her soft body next to him.  
  
"I never want you to go, Tenshi. I just thought you might feel more comfortable and at ease if you didn't wake up next to me. I want you to feel safe in my home, not scared." At his words, Serena looked up and gave him a bright smile and hugged him.  
  
"I could never be scared of you or with you, my Silencer." They held each other for a few minutes until Serena broke the silence. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"I want to get out of the house, Trowa."  
  
"No." That one word told her not to argue because she wouldn't win, but something in her made her rise to the challenge. Besides, she wanted to go out. No one wants to be stuck in a single place for days at a time. She needed to get out.  
  
"Silencer, I am bored silly. You can't keep me cooped up like some bird in a cage. I want to go places. I've been inside your apartment for days already without going anywhere. I neeeeeed to get out. PLEASE???"  
  
"Not today, Tenshi. I have to meet the guys and I would feel better if you had someone to protect you when you are out. No one can hurt you here, but out there, you are vulnerable. I'll take you outside tomorrow, just not today." Trowa got up and kissed Serena's cheek while heading out the door. Over his shoulder, he gave her a stiff warning not to go anywhere or to get into any trouble.  
  
Serena glared at the door as it shut behind Trowa. "Don't go anywhere my foot. Who does he think he is to tell me when I can go out?" With that, Serena grabbed her jacket and went out the door. 


	6. Help Me

Hey, I'm back already. *Smiles* Sorry the chapter is going to be so short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"What is wrong with you, Trowa. You've seemed nervous, agitated, and guilty all day. And you have been pacing. STOP IT. You are driving me crazy!!!" Dou finally lost it. I mean really, how much could a guy take??!!??  
  
"Sorry. I just feel really bad. Tenshi wanted to go out today and I told her no. Not even a maybe. She is going to be steamed and I feel guilty. She is going crazy, staying in the house all day, and I just left her there."  
  
Quatre was the one to speak up now. "Trowa, are you sure that she stayed at your house. I mean, Serena does have a mind of her own, and if she wanted to go out…."  
  
Trowa's head snapped up at Quatre's remark. She wouldn't leave. It would be stupid and Tenshi wasn't stupid. But she was pretty mad, and she hasn't been out… "Oh, shit."  
  
"We are going to your house, now." The order came from Heero. He seemed disturbed for a moment and that did not comfort Trowa.  
  
The boy grabbed their cars and left, racing towards Trowa's apartment. They only hoped that they were wrong about Serena, hoped she had the brains to stay inside where she was safe from Darien.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Geez, Trowa had no reason to worry so much. I've been fine. Went shopping, got some lunch, went to the zoo to see the new exhibit. He needs to chill out. Serena had spent all day out and hadn't had a single problem. Now she was in the park eating ice cream. The park was mostly deserted because the weather was cooling down at night, and it was dark.  
  
Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth, and she dropped her ice cream. A second arm encircled her pinning both of her arms to her sides. Pure terror raced through her as she struggled but couldn't get away. When she twisted enough, she found herself looking into a pair of crazy, midnight blue eyes. One thought raced through her head: HELP. 


	7. Am I Worse?

Hey, Minna! Please don't forget to review my story. This chapter is long. I put a strong mild caution out to readers. (Does that even make sense?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"Look at what I caught walking around this time of night: a pretty blond toy. Are you happy to see me, Babe?"  
  
Serena stared up in horror at Darien. He gave her a cruel smile that sent shivers down her spine. Why hadn't she listened to Trowa? He had told her to stay home, that she would be safe. But instead she had left and he didn't even now it. Now Darien had her…  
  
"I didn't think you're little boy toy would let you out of his sight so soon, but its his loss…and my gain. I have you and I bet he doesn't even know where you are does he, Sugar? Probably sitting around with all his little buddies while I have you. It gunna drive him nuts when he finds out. He wants you, and I have you. Well, about to have you." He leered at her. Serena suddenly felt nauseated by the fear she was fealling. She was shaking with her terror. Please not this, anything but this. But it was going to happen, again. And there wasn't anything she could do about it. There wasn't anyone around to help her. Trowa had been right…  
  
Darien shoved her against the tree and forced his lips down on hers. They were hard lips, bruising lips, punishing her for leaving him. Serena could feel her own split under the pressure, could taste her own blood. When Darien forced his tongue in her mouth, she bit it.  
  
He reeled back and smacked her. "Bitch, did you think I'd let you just bite me? I own your body. I can do anything I want to with it and you can't stop me. Try that again and I will turn you over my knee." He leaned up closer so that she could feel his breath on her ear. "Do you remember, Whore? I spanked you so hard. Your soft, rounded cheeks under my palms turned so red. Do you remember what I made you do? If you want, we can do it again, maybe, I'll even spank you harder this time."  
  
He laughed at the look of horror that passed over her face along with the tears streaming down her face. He ground his hips into hers and asked if she wanted him to do her while he pushed her shirt up and grabbed her breast. He squeezed and pinched them until Serena cried out in pain and humiliation.  
  
Suddenly, Darien was ripped away from her. Trowa. He stood there like an avenging angel. He dragged Darien up by his shirt and held him up off of the ground. The other G-boys came running over at that moment, but Serena was too terrified to notice and Trowa was focused only on Darien. He had murder written in his eyes.  
  
"Didn't I tell you what I would do to you if you ever touched her again? I'm fairly certain that I did. Only you were too stupid to listen. I'm going to kill you. I am going to make sure that you feel so much pain; you would be wishing death. So when I kill you, it will only be after you have begged for it." With that said, he punch Darien in the face and dropped him. As Darien was getting up, Trowa kicked him in the stomach.  
  
He was reaching for Darien again when he felt a hand on his arm. It was Quatre. "Don't kill him now. We'll come back and do it later. Serena needs you right now. Any act of extreme violence might upset her and make her feel unsafe around you. Go to her. Comfort her."  
  
"You're right. I…just felt the need to kill him. No, not felt – feel – the need to kill him. He hurt her, again. I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I should have known she would go out. I failed her. I just hope that she can forgive me for not being here sooner."  
  
"There isn't anything for her to forgive. You stopped him and that is all that counts. You couldn't have known. It was her own choice. All you can do now is support her."  
  
Trowa went and picked up the stricken Serena. He gave the guys a look that told them there was going to be one less man walking around after tomorrow night. Then he took Serena home and held her while she cried.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"Are you going to kill him, my Silencer?" The question startled Trowa who had thought Serena to be sleeping. He should have known better. Like she could sleep after what just happened.  
  
"Yes, Tenshi, I am. I only hope that you can forgive me this sin. I will understand if you can't because you loved him, but I am going to kill him. I warned him what would happen and he didn't heed my warning. He touched you, tried to hurt you again. He will pay this time with his life. But, Tenshi, I hope that in your heart you can find forgiveness for me for what I am going to do."  
  
Serena turned over and looked at Trowa. He was facing her, looking at her like he was trying to find the secrets of her soul.  
  
"I…I want him dead." She paused for a minute the continued, "Does that make me a bad person, Silencer? I want a man dead. I want him to pay for what he did to me. I want you to take his life." She stared into his green eyes then asked, "Does that make me worse than he is? He only wanted my body, I want his life."  
  
"No, Tenshi. You could never be as bad as he is, let alone worse. He took something from you that should have been yours to give. He took it and caused you pain, took pleasure form the pain he caused you. A price must be pain for the actions of any person. The price of his actions will be his death."  
  
Serena was worried. Why would she want the death of the man she had claimed to love, why would she want him to pay? But she knew the answer in her heart. She didn't love him as her other half. She had loved him as her first love. Only he hadn't loved her back, had thought her a pretty toy for his amusement. Darien had never treated her like someone to be treasured, never shown her what it was like to be held dearly. He had made her pride feel good because people had been astonished to see his striking features, but he hadn't made her feel good inside, hadn't made her feel safe, loved. Only Trowa had… But he didn't love her, did he? No, of coarse not. She was only an obligation to him because he felt that he owed her for not keeping her safe.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep, a thought crossed her mind. Then, why did he look at her like a man looks at the woman whom he loves? 


	8. Torture and Death

Hey, Minna. This is THE chapter. Not the last, but the one I've been getting demands for. So, I caution some of my readers. This story is going to include torture and death. Do not read if you feel this might offend you.  
  
*A BIG thank you goes out to Lunar Neko-chan. This chapter wouldn't have been up for weeks if it weren't for her* *Chocolate, moonbeams, and Trowa well, no, wait, maybe I'll let you BORROW Trowa*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, any related characters, or the way I am about to kill Darien. *That was donated by Lunar Neko-chan with a little something extra of my own*  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Serena had been staring at Trowa for several minutes, deep in thought. Why were her feelings becoming all jumbled? Trowa was her friend. It wouldn't be right if she tried to start some sort of deeper relationship with him. When it ended, things would change between them. But, why don't I feel like it would end with him? He is so caring, gentle, smart, funny when he wants to be, protective, just about anything a girl would want. So, why would he want me? He deserves someone great.  
  
Trowa finally noticed her staring and looked over at her. Deep blue met emerald green. The air around them seemed to sizzle with energy. Serena was caught beneath his gaze and couldn't look away when the blush started up her face. Just her luck, to be caught staring at him. His lips curved into a little smile when he noticed the blush staining her cheeks.  
  
Trowa walked towards her, sitting on the couch. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm going out for a little while, but I'll be back in a few hours. Oh, and Tenshi? Don't go anywhere." The soft words floated to her while his soft breath tickled her ear. Then he kissed her goodbye. His lips landed on her cheek, just close enough to her mouth that the corners of their mouths touched. Serena saw his eyes closed and turned more towards his lips.  
  
Trowa's eyes flew open and stared into hers. She increased the pressure slightly, so she wouldn't hurt her lips that were still sore. His arms came around her in a protective, but not binding, embrace. When she moaned lightly, he deepened the kiss gently. His tongue slid in to glide along hers in a gentle caress, an expression of what he felt for her. The pressure increased, but not to the point of pain for her. His tongue stroked and teased inside of her mouth, playing with her own tongue. She wanted more and a whimper escaped her lips.  
  
When she started to whimper, Trowa panicked. Maybe he had hurt her. He pulled away from her and turned around. What had he done? Practically mauling her the night after she had been attacked. Smooth, Barton, real smooth. And he had probably hurt her sore lips. Great, now he was causing her pain.  
  
With his back turned, Trowa missed the flash of hurt that crossed Serena's features. Maybe he didn't want her, maybe she wasn't good enough, maybe he couldn't want her because he thought she was unclean having been touched by Darien. Maybe the thought of kissing her after another man had taken her revolted Trowa. The thoughts nearly made her sick.  
  
"Serena." Her head snapped up. He almost never called her Serena; it was always Rena or Tenshi. "I'm sorry. That was thoughtless of me. It shouldn't have happened, not now, so soon after you were attacked. I apologize." With that said, Trowa went out the door.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"Do we have all of the supplies?" Heero's voice came out in a monotone.  
  
"Duh, Man, you told me to get the supplies, and I got them all, okay? Chill out," Duo called out, offended that Heero would think he'd forget the supplies.  
  
"Are you sure this is humane. I mean, I know we were going to kill him, but torture him to death…" Quatre sounded a little iffy on this idea.  
  
"He hurt the Onna. He has to pay. He hurt her; we hurt him. It sounds like a fair tradeoff to me."  
  
"He is waking up." That observation came from Trowa.  
  
"Good. We want him awake. Check that he is secure." Trowa checked the bonds. Perfect. He wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Groggy midnight blue eyes opened. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked. Then reality came crashing in. He was tied to some wood like dinner on a table and there were five boys standing around him. Oh great, just what he needed. Serena's little friends were going to try and punish him. The thought was almost comical.  
  
"You do realize why you are hear, don't you, Shields?" Oh perfect, the bullet happy one was going to interrogate him now.  
  
"Sure. Trowa wanted my toy. I had her; he wanted her. He got jealous because I fucked her before he did. He knows that I drove my cock into her tight, little opening. He also knows that she doesn't want him. She never will. And he wants to pay me back because he isn't good enough for her pussy."  
  
Trowa's hand reached out punched Darien's already broken nose. A scream of pain was heard, following. The only thing that stopped Trowa from ripping Darien apart limb by limb was the fact that Quatre and Wufei were restraining him.  
  
"Wrong. You hurt Tenshi. And we are going to kill you. Slowly, painfully. I want to hear your screams like you wanted to hear my Tenshi's. I want you to know that every scream of pain is penance for my Tenshi's pain, her humiliation."  
  
When Trowa finished speaking, Wufei pulled out a knife. It was long and jagged looking. He walked up to Darien. Looking the older man in the eyes, Wufei made three incisions. He made them slowly and the knife seemed just to glide across the flesh, splitting it. Blood flowed out from the cuts. One on either side of the scrotum, and one just under the head. Darien opened his mouth and screamed in pain, but that only increased the agony he was in.  
  
His eyes widened in horror as Duo pulled out 3 leaches from a plastic container. Duo and Quatre placed them on each slit made by Wufei's knife. They started drawing on the blood. Darien struggled, pulled at his bonds, but it was no use. He was secure with his blood being drained by leaches. It hit him suddenly that they were going to kill him. This wasn't just some ploy to scare him off of Serena. They were going to bleed him to death. Terror seized him. He tried screaming for help, but his throat had closed.  
  
He stared at each one of his murderers with horror written on his features. Cold, satisfied eyes stared back at him. Heero suddenly stepped closer to him. Darien knew that whatever came next would only amplify his agony. A bottle was in his hand. Or at least he thought it was a bottle. The world was becoming blurry. The only thing that stayed was the pain, the horrible, unyielding pain.  
  
Drops of liquid fell into his eyes. Burning, stinging sensations washed over him. He had to get it out, couldn't stand it in there, eating away at his eyes. He struggled but couldn't get loose. The pain it was too much. It was driving him crazy. He was going to go mad. In the far recesses of his mind, he thought he realized that someone was speaking. Not to him, but to another one of his captors.  
  
"It's getting late you guys. We need to go. But, we also need to make sure he dies. I'm sure Serena is half out of her mind worrying about Trowa."  
  
"I'll finish it. Wufei, give me your knife." The command came from Trowa. He was stiff, unyielding. He wanted for Darien to pay, and he was. Now, it was time to get home to his Tenshi.  
  
Wufei handed over his knife without a protest. Trowa calmly walked forward to the screaming Darien. The knife flashed silver in the moonlight as it cut off a section of the victim's anatomy. One of the boys watching winced as it was shoved down Darien's throat.  
  
Trowa turned around and started at each one in turn. They knew they had been cruel, but no one harmed Serena and got away with it. They nodded in understanding at each other then went their separate ways, home. 


	9. Gone

Okay, I know the last chapter was a little sinister. But this one isn't going to be so bad. I promise. Remember to REVIEW. They make my day. I work so hard to come up with the stuff in these chapters and some of you don't even review. Not even just a few words. PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Serena woke up to strong arms encircling her waist and smiled. It was Trowa. She turned around and watched him while he slept. His hair was everywhere, so she brushed his long bangs out of his face. His face seemed almost angelic. Not to the point of Quatre's face, but when you saw him sleeping, you would never guess the things he had done in his life. A smile was curling his mouth up. Serena's curled in answer. Maybe he was having a good dream.  
  
Suddenly, she was flipped and was under Trowa. He was poised above her and sent her a smile. "Hey there, Tenshi. Having fun watching me sleep?"  
  
"You! You! You weren't asleep were you?" She stuck her tongue out at him and whacked him over the head.  
  
His smile just got wider. "I was asleep until someone started watching me. Didn't know you enjoyed staring at me so much." She blushed scarlet and stuck her tongue out again. Trowa looked transfixed for a moment and said, "Don't do that, Tenshi. Don't asked for something you can't handle."  
  
Serena's tongue slowly went into her mouth while she stared at Trowa. Her arms reached up to encircle his neck and pull him closer to her. When she was next to his ear, she breathed, "Kiss me, Silencer."  
  
Trowa's shocked gaze met hers. He licked his suddenly dry lips while he tried to resist the temptation. She didn't need this, didn't need him mauling her. What she needed was help to find out what she was going to do with her life now. But the temptation was too much.  
  
He lowered his mouth down to her hers and kissed her. The jolt of energy was even stronger than the last time he had kissed her. Their mouths seemed to fuse together. Their tongues stroked and teased, tasted and devoured. They seemed to want to consume each other.  
  
Serena pulled her mouth away and took gasping breaths of air. Trowa rained kisses over her face, and then started on her neck. She moaned and arched her neck to give him greater access. His kisses became longer, slower, sucking on her neck. Serena ran her fingers through Trowa's hair and pulled him closer.  
  
Trowa's hands started moving from her waist upward. When they reached her breast, he paused and looked at Serena, asking permission. She arched her body into his hands. His hands moved almost reverently on her. She moaned deep in her throat. Her hands sneaked under his shirt, and she raked her nails lightly down his back. Trowa's hands became more insistent and a growl rumbled his chest.  
  
He pulled her top over her head and paused to look at her. Serena blushed. "You're so beautiful, Tenshi," he whispered as he lowered his head to taste her. His mouth was gentle as she writhed beneath him on the bed.  
  
Her arms held him tighter to her. Then she begged, "Please, Trowa. Please…help me forget." Her words stopped Trowa when nothing else on earth would have. He gently untangled himself and rolled away to sit on the edge of the bed. He dropped his head in his hand while he tried to calm his body.  
  
Serena sat up and pulled on her shirt. She crawled over next to Trowa and tentatively touched his arm. "Are you okay, Trowa?" He nodded slowly, so she continued. "What did I do wrong? Don't you want me?"  
  
Trowa turned and looked at her. His green eyes turned almost black from desire. "I want you more than anything in the world, Tenshi. But, you have to want me too. You have to want me for me. Not because I can make you forget." With that said, he got out of bed and went to go get ready.  
  
Serena sat on the bed and stared after him. He thought she didn't want him. Did that mean she hadn't been good enough? When she'd said to make her forget, she had meant to show her how making love was supposed to be. He had doubted her reasons. What had she done to make him not trust her? Maybe he thought that she only wanted to use him to get over what Darien had done to her then leave him. The thought tore at her soul. She was hurting Trowa. She knew what she had to do.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Serena was watching the 6 o'clock news while she was packing. Suddenly, a story came on that caught her interest. She listened as the newscast person carefully went over the latest story.  
  
"A young man was found dead this morning on a beach a few miles out of the city. The coroner's office says that he had been cut and bled. It also appears that his eyes were burnt with some mild acid and pepper. Certain parts of his anatomy are also missing. They haven't released a cause of death yet. Our sources say that the reason is that the coroner's office can't decide between two causes of death. They are saying he either bled to death or chocked to death on the more manly parts of his anatomy, which have been removed. The young man was 6'1" with black hair and believed to be blue eyes. If you have any information or think you can identify him, please call 555-4689."  
  
It was Darien. Serena knew it right down to her toes. Towa and the others had kept their promise and Darien was dead. She was safe, free to go. She only hoped Trowa wouldn't be too upset with her for going while he was gone. But she was doing this for him. She wasn't good enough for Trowa. He might not see it, but she did. It was too bad that she had fallen in love with him. And with gathering tears in her eyes, Serena sat down and wrote him a good-bye letter.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Trowa walked in the door at 7 sharp. We had reservations for dinner. Serena might not love him now, but he would show her how to love him.  
  
"Tenshi? Where are you? I got dinner reservations, so you are gunna want to change." Not hearing an answer, Trowa searched the house for Serena. She was nowhere to be found.  
  
Something on the table caught Trowa's eye. It was a note. He picked it up and read it. Tears gathered in his eyes and the letter fell to the floor. Tenshi had left him because she had thought that she wasn't good enough for him. It was the other way around. He wasn't good enough for her. He didn't deserve her light. Why hadn't he seen it? He hadn't ever been home during the day. Maybe she had thought he couldn't stand to be around her. The thought tore at his heart.  
  
He snatched up the phone and dialed Heero's number. The boy answered on the third ring. Trowa didn't even bother to identify himself. "She's gone. She left while I was out. She thought she wasn't good enough for me. Heero, you've got to help me find her. I need her."  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"She left a trail. All you have to do is follow it. She bought a train ticket and checked into a motel." Relief passed over Trowa's face at Heero's words. He could find her. Trowa grabbed the info Heero had printed out. He grabbed his jacket and went out the door to find Serena.  
  
"Bring her back, Trowa," Wufei spoke up from his spot.  
  
"I am going to bring her back. And she won't get away so easily next time." 


	10. Unloved

Hey, Minna. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I just got back from my trip with my dad. We went all over the place and stayed at a Jellystone Park. Did I ever mention that I can't stand camping? But that is exactly what we did. Anyways…on to the next chapter. I think that I will have the last chapter out this week. Maybe if a lot of you review, I could try for tomorrow or the next day. *Wink, wink*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters. Don't sue me b/c you really wouldn't get that much since I'm not making any money off this fic.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Serena opened the door to her room and went in, locking the door behind her. It had been a long day with her new job. Who knew that waitresses worked so hard? She hadn't. The pay wasn't that great either. She couldn't even afford an apartment, just a motel room in the bad part of town. It was rundown and disgusting.  
  
She took off her shoes and was putting her purse on the table when the lamp clicked on by her bed. She turned so fast that she almost lost her balance and found herself staring into the deepest emerald green eyes she had ever seen. Trowa. Relief swept through her like a tidal wave. It was just Trowa. Wait a second…Trowa??!!?? What was he doing here?  
  
"Hi, Tenshi. Long time no see, huh? But I guess that was the point since you skipped town while I was gone. You didn't even bother to tell me you were leaving or where you were going. Didn't it matter to you that I would be worried about you? Or do you really not care? Tell me, Serena. Do you not care about me and my feelings, at all? Was it just a game to you? I hadn't thought so, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
Serena had never seen Trowa angry with her, but that is what he was at this very second. No, he wasn't angry…he was livid. Fear clawed inside of Serena, demanded that she run. Trowa, seeing the fear, stopped cold in his tracks. He never wanted to scare Serena for anything. He was just so upset that she could leave him so easily when he plainly loved her.  
  
Trowa tried to calm down and when he succeeded, he wrapped his arms around Serena. He sat on the bed with her in his lap and in his embrace. She was stiff and unyielding for a moment, but soon began to relax.  
  
"I never want to scare you, Tenshi. It just surprised and hurt me when you left. You said that you weren't good enough for me. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm not good enough for you. Tell me why you think that you are unworthy of me, Tenshi." Trowa's voice was smooth and soft, compelling her to answer him.  
  
"He touched me, Silencer. His hands were all over me, his tongue and teeth were everywhere, and he was inside of me. I'm dirty and unclean. I don't deserve you. How can you even stand to touch me after he has? Don't I repulse you?" Trowa seemed shocked at the very idea of her repulsing him. It was an alien thought. How could his Angel of Light and Love repulse anyone? It was an impossibility to him, it could never happen.  
  
"You could never repulse me, Tenshi. I am so unworthy to bask in your light, your love for life. You make me want to live, to keep trying to succeed. I wouldn't be whole without you. I love you, Tenshi." Serena, shocked to hear such a confession, whipped her head around and stared up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Trowa placed a silencing finger over her lips. "No, don't say that you love me too. You have to discover who you are again before you make that kind of commitment to me. Because, Tenshi, once I know that you love me too, I won't ever let you go again."  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip started to quiver. He loved her. He truly loved her. Trowa loved her. Those thoughts kept echoing in her mind, warming her heart.  
  
Serena, in a sudden move, pressed her lips hard against Trowa's. Her arms reached up to encircle his neck and pull him closer. Trowa, too shocked to pull away, simply twined his armed around her waist and bring her more fully against his warm body.  
  
They plundered the other's mouth. Driving into it. Their tongues dueled then caressed gently. Trowa moved his tongue into Serena's mouth in erotic symbolism of what he wanted to do with her. Serena sucked his tongue into her mouth, nibbled, tasted, and sucked, asking for more, harder, faster. And Trowa understood her plea. His tongue drove into her mouth with increased speed and pressure. Serena moaned her delight at the invasion to him.  
  
His nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons on the shirt and pulled it off her shoulders. Then, just as quickly, he unsnapped her bra and pulled it away from her, filling his hands with her plumb breasts. He teased her, touched every place on her breasts except for their sensitive peaks. She groaned, moved, cried out for him to touch them. Then she begged. Finally, finally, his hands closed over them. He gently pinched and tweaked her nipples.  
  
Serena, desperate for more, straddled his hips. She grounded herself onto the hard bulge of his body, delighted in the way he tensed and let out a harsh groan. It was intoxicating for her to have such control over this deadly creature's body. It seemed ethereal to her. She could turn him into one quivering mass of need so he could only thrust upward to meet her grinding hips.  
  
Suddenly, Trowa twisted, trusting Serena beneath him on the bed. He raised himself onto his knees so that he could better look at her. Her body was so beautiful to him. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from his kissed. Her neck moved with the force of her swallows. Her chest heaved making her delicate breasts quiver. His eyes stayed transfixed on them for a moment. The lovely, plump flesh tipped with pink nipples. They were so sensitive to his touch. Moving lower, there was her soft, flat stomach. Every part of her was so beautifully made and drove him mad with wanting her.  
  
Trowa dipped his head and feasted on her breasts, sucking on her nipples, loving the way she moaned and writhed beneath him on the bed. His hand reached between their bodies and pushed off her skirt and panties, leaving her naked. His hand reached to touch the center of her femininity. His fingers gently parted her outer lips and gently moved deeper. He growled low in his throat when he encountered her desire for him. She was warm and wet, dripping her need for him. His fingers played with her, delved into her moist heat. One finger, two, only to come back up and tease her clit. Serena could hardly stand the pleasure, arching up to make him move deeper, more fully into her.  
  
Trowa pulled his hand away from her and removed his mouth from its position at her breast. Serena cried out from the loss. But, she soon moaned in delight as his tongue replaced his fingers. It lashed, licked, teased, driving her wild beneath him. When his teeth scrapped at her clit, Serena was thrust over the edge into climax.  
  
When she came down from her pinnacle, Trowa pulled her into his arms, against his raging body. She slept while Trowa watched.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Serena woke up naked, surrounded by the warmth of Trowa's body. She turned and looked at him. His eyes were open and he seemed to be staring into space. She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. His gaze immediately flew to hers.  
  
"You need to let me go, Silencer. I have to get a shower so I can go to work."  
  
Trowa slowly and reluctantly released his Tenshi. She rolled out of the bed and padded to the shower, leaving Trowa alone in her bed.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Serena came out of the shower feeling refreshed, but sad at heart. She had done a lot of thinking while she had been in there, and her conclusions weren't good ones. Her eyes met Trowa's from his position on the bed.  
  
Her eyes broke away from Trowa's. She was about to make herself sick with what she was about to do, and she would totally break down it she looked at him when she told him. "Trowa, we need to talk. I…I've been thinking. You were right. I do need to find out who I am now. My life is totally different than it was whenever we first met. I'm not the same person and I need to have time to find out who I really am inside."  
  
Trowa seemed frozen in one spot. His heart was breaking into a million peaces in that one instant. His Tenshi didn't love him. He had given her everything he had, everything inside of him, but she didn't want him. He had gambled and lost.  
  
Trowa nodded and left the room. Inside, Serena felt sick. She had sent him away because she was scared of her feelings for him. She loved him. She had been hurt the last time she had loved and wasn't willing to take that risk again.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Trowa got into his car and shut the door. He had offered her a way out and she had taken it. He sped back home to his lonely apartment in his cold little world. He could hardly see because of the tears blinding his vision. His Tenshi didn't want him. The grief overwhelmed him to the point where he had to pull of the road and be sick. He was unworthy of Tenshi, and now she had realized it too. 


	11. Kidnapped and Delivered

Hey, Minna. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been really had a lot of stuff to do lately. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic, and to encourage those of you who haven't to do so. This is the last chapter and I hope that all of you will be happy with it. I'd like to also thank everyone who e-mailed me and those of you who gave me ideas for the plot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any related characters.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"Trowa, you've got to snap out of it. It's really wiggin' me out. You're like a zombie walking around, man. I mean like you've been worse than Heero these past few months."  
  
Trowa turned to look at Duo. He knew that his comrade was right, but it took all his will just to go on living these days. Life seemed to be so dead without his Tenshi. He didn't know if he could go on like he was before that morning.  
  
Trowa was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Wufei walk up behind him.  
  
"He's right, Trowa. You are going to miss something on a mission and get yourself killed. Get over her or go get her."  
  
Wufei's words sparked anger in Trowa, and he spun around to face Wufei.  
  
"Don't you think I did everything that I could?!? She doesn't want me, Wufei!!! She made that very clear. I won't make a fool of myself again. Do you have any idea what it is like to love someone and not have them return that love? It feels like something in me is going to die because it hurts so badly, and I can't get away from it."  
  
Duo and Wufei were too shocked by Trowa's outburst to do or say anything as he left. They knew that he was hurting, but they hadn't known how badly. They knew that they had to do something or else he was going to get himself hurt.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Serena opened the door to her apartment to be faced with four pairs of familiar eyes. She stood there staring at them for a moment then found her voice.  
  
"Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, come on in. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"  
  
The four walked into her new apartment and walked around the living room. They looked a little uncomfortable. Well, everyone except Duo who had made himself at home with her TV and recliner.  
  
"Serena, Trowa is in trouble." Quatre was the first to speak.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He isn't himself. He is like a walking zombie. He's going to get himself hurt on a mission because he isn't focusing. I don't know what you two talked about the last time you met, but he needs you."  
  
Serena gave them a self-mocking smile. "The last thing Trowa needs is to see me. Besides, there is nothing left to say between us."  
  
"I really think that you should reconsider. You two need to be friends again. I can't bear to see him like this, Serena. And I know that you can't stand it either."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Quatre. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Serena missed the narrowing of Heero's eyes. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and someone else got her feet. Serena was shocked to say the least. They were kidnapping her!!! Luckily, the G-boys didn't come across anyone in the halls and shoved Serena into the waiting van.  
  
Duo looked at her and gave her a hopeful smile. "I hope that you understand why we are doing this. We wanted you to come on you own, but there is no other way now. Trowa needs you, and you need Trowa."  
  
Serena shot him her best death glare. "What Trowa needs are some friends who aren't crazy kidnappers. Don't any of you think that I'm going to let you get away with this!! I'm gunna-" Serena blinked in shock. Wufei had gagged her! They were soooo going to get it when she got out of this situation.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Trowa looked up in surprise as one very unhappy Tenshi walked, or rather stomped, into his bedroom. He felt his lips curl into a grin. Did he think Tenshi, he meant firecracker. And one that looked ready to explode.  
  
"Do you have any idea what those stupid, crazy, good-for-nothing jerks did to me? I'll tell you. They herded me like cattle then Wufei gagged me! I'm going to kill all of them. And I'm starting with you. You'd better run while you have the chance because-" She stopped when she heard Trowa's soft laughter. It was a beautiful, deep, husky sound that seemed to wash over her. Trowa stood and walked over to stand directly in front of her. Serena had to lean her head back to look at him because he towered over her.  
  
"I didn't have them abduct you. I didn't even know that they were going to. But I'd love to watch while you run them through."  
  
At his words, Serena felt an answering grin cross her face. It had been month since she'd seen him, and she had missed him. It had been almost too hard to bear the first month, but she had tried to move on. But she was still faced with the truth that she loved Trowa, and she would never love any other man besides him.  
  
Serena peered up at him through her lashes. "Sorry. They just got me really mad, and I took it out on you. My temper gets the best of me sometimes."  
  
Trowa reached out and brushed a strand of blond hair away from her face. "I know it does, Tenshi. But I lo-like you anyways."  
  
Serena hadn't missed his slip. Her Silencer didn't love her anymore? It seemed so unfair that she still loved him. But it was her own fault. He had confessed his love, and she had pushed him away. A sheen of tears glassed her eyes, and she turned her head away so that Trowa wouldn't see them.  
  
Trowa, having to always be observant, didn't miss his Tenshi's tears. It tore his heart to pieces to see her cry. He would do anything in his power to keep her from being hurt. He lived only to please her.  
  
Trowa was shaken out of his reverie when Serena spoke. "Silencer, don't you love me anymore?"  
  
Trowa was taken aback by the blunt question. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair before answering. "I will always love you, Tenshi. It isn't something that I can stop doing just because I want to. So, don't play games with me. You don't want me. I know that, but I never figured you to be the type to rub my face in it."  
  
"I would never do that, Trowa! I can't believe that your opinion of me is so low!" Serena turned around and hugged herself to offer a semblance of comfort while tears rolled down her face.  
  
Remorse swamped Trowa. He had hurt his Tenshi. She was in pain because of him. "Tenshi, I don't think lowly of you. It just hurts, okay? I love you. I gave you everything that I had to give a woman. And you don't love me back. I can take it. I can live with it if you aren't around. I can pretend that everything is okay and that I'm going to be fine without you. But when you're here, Tenshi." Trowa turned Serena around and pulled her close to his body. Her small body was cradled against his large, masculine one. "When you're here, my head spins, my heart beats too hard, my lungs breath too fast, and my body aches in ways that you can't understand. Then I wake up and remember that you rejected me, that I wasn't good enough for you and something in me wished for death more than anything."  
  
Trowa's words cut Serena like a knife. She hadn't known that he felt so deeply for her, that he felt like she did for him. She started sobbing while her story spilled out, "Trowa, I'm so sorry. I hurt you when I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt because you love me. I'm not like you. I'm not good and selfless and pure. I'm tainted and unclean. I can never be worthy of you Trowa. I've had someone in me. I've been possessed by someone who isn't you. I don't belong just to you. I'm dirty and unclean. You shouldn't love me because I'm not worth it. You are so much better than I am."  
  
"You aren't dirty or unclean, Tenshi. You could never be that. You have a soul that shines like the stars in the heavens. It is so pure and beautiful. It shows all the time through how you treat people and how much you love them. The guys think that you walk on water, even Wufei and Heero. I have blood on my hands, Tenshi, but you are the embodiment of innocence and light. You are a better person than I can ever hope to be. I know you and that is why I love you. I don't love you for your body, as beautiful and desirable as it may be. I love your soul because it is lovely."  
  
Serena gave a hiccupping laugh and shot him a watery smile. "I'm glad that you think it is. And I love you, too. I just want you to have someone better than I am."  
  
Trowa growled and swung his Tenshi up in his arms. Her words brought more joy to him than ever believed possible. She loves him, and that's all that matters. "I am going to get really pissed if you keep putting yourself down. I love you and no one insults the woman that I love."  
  
Serena giggled in the way that made Trowa's heart flutter. "Yes, sir."  
  
Trowa felt an answering grin spread across his own lips. Serena looked up and blue clashed with emerald green. Serena stopped giggling as her breath grew shallow. Trowa's breathing slowed to match his Tenshi's. His arms tightened around her unconsciously to bring her closer to him. Trowa's head dipped and was met by Serena's. Their kiss was sweet and tender, a bonding of their souls.  
  
Serena was swept into Trowa's arms and carried to his bedroom. He shouldered the door open then set her by the bed. Serena's eyes opened lazily to look into his.  
  
"Do you want this, Tenshi?"  
  
"More than anything in the world, Trowa. My Silencer loves me, and your Tenshi loves you, too."  
  
Their lips meet again as they are consumed by their love for eachother. Finally, the Silencer had his Tenshi. 


End file.
